This invention relates to corrugated paperboard containers, and more particularly to a closure construction for such containers.
Container set-up time and production output are proportionately related; the longer it takes to erect a container, the less will be the line output of a packer. The object being to form a bottom closure arrangement that can be simply and quickly assembled. Conventional containers, such as the container shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,379, are not suitable for fast set-up, as is contemplated by the present invention, because they require an additional step in assembly. After the bottom closure flaps or panels have been correctly positioned relative to one another with the locking tabs inserted in their respective holes, slots, or slits, provided for such engagement, the panels then must be lifted, or pushed from inside the container, by hand to a fully assembled position.
Sometimes, heavy packaging contents provide the necessary force to lock together the bottom panels. However, when packing light items, such as bags of potato chips, additional manual manipulation of the prior art container is required to achieve a completely locked bottom closure.